


Happy Birthday Makoto

by Marskels



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marskels/pseuds/Marskels





	Happy Birthday Makoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ifrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ifrit/gifts).



I hope you like it ♥

 


End file.
